one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Arrow vs. Decidueye
Green Arrow vs. Decidueye '''is Season 2 Episode 6 of DraconianA's One Minute Melees. Description The bow and arrow is one of mankind's most iconic tools. You can use it to hunt. you can use it for sport. You can use it to fight. What would happen when DC's Green Arrow takes on Pokemon's Decidueye? Intro One Minute Melee! Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds! '''2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!! Go! (Cue Character Select Remix; 0:00-0:15) Player 2 moves from Rexxar to Trunks, finally landing on Decidueye. Player 1 moves from Jack Cayman to Green Arrow. Ready? Yes. (Character Select Remix fades out.) Fight Who do you want to win? DC's greatest marksman Pokemon's greatest marksman RUSSLE'' ''RUSSLE Leaves on trees in a forest shake as a large creature slowly navigates through them. The creature gets to an open branch and perches on it. It is the Arrow Quill Pokemon, Decidueye. As he sits on the perch, he hears some footsteps. Readying an arrow quill, he monitors the area for the source of the footsteps. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees something move, though it seems to blend in with its environment. Meanwhile, the thing that was moving stops in between two trees. It is the archer superhero Green Arrow. Looking around himself, he nocks an arrow of his own. "Where’s the way out of this dang place," he thinks to himself. Suddenly, an odd arrow comes right at him. Just barely getting out of the way, he looks where the arrow, which appears to actually be a feather, was fired, seeing Decidueye jumping off the branch. Green Arrow draws his bow. “Okay, looks like we’re doing this now!” (Cue Battle! Wild Pokemon; 0:00-0:03) On your mark! FIGHT!!! (Battle! Wild Pokemon; 0:03-0:47) 60 Green Arrow launches the arrow towards Decidueye, who barrel rolls (as in an actual barrel roll) around the arrow. Decidueye, now up close, slashes with a shadowy claw, just barely missing. Green Arrow spins his bow in front of him, continuously hitting Decidueye, the last hit sending the Pokemon back. From several feet away, Decidueye sends several sharp leaves at Green Arrow, who gets some small cuts in the arms. 55 Not deterred by a few cuts, Green Arrow fires a volley of arrows in rapid fire succession at Decidueye, who fires several feathers back. The feathers and arrows all whizz right by each other, still close enough to blow each other off course. As the two archers dodge the arrows/feathers that do come by, they fire more and more, until a flaming arrow comes towards Decidueye. 50 Decidueye fires a green ball of energy that evaporates the flaming arrow. Green Arrow rolls away from the ball, jumps off of a tree, and fires another trick arrow. This time, it hits Decidueye, the arrow’s head bursting into small fireworks. Green Arrow, before landing, then slams his bow over Decidueye’s head, followed by firing a freezing arrow, freezing Decidueye, who slams onto the ground. 44 With the impact having shattered the ice, Decidueye quickly gets up and off of the ground, dive bombing into Green Arrow. As the two skid on the ground, Decidueye uses one of his talons to grab Green Arrow by the leg, carrying him up into the sky before throwing him upwards, repeatedly jabbing at him, whacking him with a stiff wing, and finally smacking him down back through the trees and onto the ground. 34 Green Arrow is slow to get up, giving Decidueye enough time to dive down again, this time going fast enough to snap an entire tree in half. Green Arrow, however, is quick enough to get another ice arrow ready, freezing Decidueye before he could turn towards his opponent, instead just slamming onto the ground. Green Arrow volleys a pair of electric arrows at Decidueye, shocking him. 28 Green Arrow swings his bow at Decidueye, but Decidueye suddenly disappears, with a plushie of some kind of creature taking his place. Green Arrow picks up the doll in confusion, just for Decidueye to come from behind with a low sweeping kick, followed by rising with a stiff wing again. Green Arrow, from midair, fires another electric arrow. Decidueye jumps over it and fires a trio of feathers, all sticking in Green Arrow’s arms. 23 Green Arrow gets behind a tree. Decidueye sneaks up to his opponent, just to find that he’s no longer behind the tree. Suddenly, an arrow finds its way into his wing,causing him to look right up, seeing Green Arrow in the tree above. Green Arrow fires more arrows, forcing Decidueye to flip back to the open area where he just was. When there, he then fires more feathers at Decidueye while moving backwards, until he reaches a tree. Green Arrow fires another Arrow, which Decidueye ducks under… just for the arrow to land feet above him on the tree. As Decidueye gets up and looks forward to see what that is all about, Green Arrow uses his bow as a grapple to ride down the new rope from the tree to the newly fired arrow, kicking Decidueye right in the head. 13 (Battle! Wild Pokemon quickly fades to near silence.) Decidueye, as soon as he gets up, kicks Green Arrow into the middle of the open area. He then flies upwards and begins to glow with a purple aura. Suddenly, countless arrows appear around him. 8'' (Battle! Wild Pokemon 0:52-1:00) Green Arrow, at the sight of this, runs towards a tree. ''7 Decidueye fires the arrows at Green Arrow, following to the tree. 6'' Green Arrow runs up the tree, jumps off of it, and fires another trick arrow: the boxing glove arrow. ''5 Green Arrow rolls onto the ground as the boxing glove arrow hits Decidueye, ending his attack. 4'' Green Arrow fires one last trick arrow: one with a Pokeball on the head. ''3 The arrow hits Decidueye, dragging him inside of the Pokeball. 2'' The Pokeball violently shakes ''1 The Pokeball closes shut. Gotcha! DECIDUEYE was caught! (Cue Defeated Wild Pokemon; 0:00-0:14) Would you like to nickname DECIDUEYE? Yes What would you like to nickname DECIDUEYE? Speedy Speedy has been added to your party. Results (Cue Every Battle Defines Us ; 0:20-) This melee's winner is... Green Arrow! Category:'Nintendo vs DC' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:2018 Category:One Minute Melees with Music